People today lead busy lives. A typical person has to learn to multi-task throughout the day to make sure all the everyday chores are accomplished. Not only does one have to go to their daily job, but one might also have to get one's children ready for school, drop the children off at school, work a full day, pick up groceries on the way home, cook and serve dinner, do the laundry, clean the house, bathe the children and put them to sleep, pay the bills, read or watch the news, respond to emails, and then finally go to bed.
In all of this chaos it is hard to remember even simple tasks which you may have already done. There are many times when one has left the house and wondered whether the iron was turned off or whether they shut the garage door. One of the simple tasks that is easily forgotten is whether the family pet was fed. One cannot simply ask the family pet whether they were fed today. Many pets will overeat if they have already been fed. Under-feeding or over-feeding a pet can lead to many problems, such as an inconsistent diet, under-nutrition, obesity, and also the stress and guilt of neglecting the proper care of one's pet.
Accordingly, there is a need for a simple and cost effective way to easily determine when the last time the pet was fed. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.